Harry and the Lemerra Academy of Magicks
by patrysia181
Summary: After the events in the Ministry of Magic, Harry decides to leave is his best option. Taking Ginny with him hadn't been in his plans but he's grateful for a familiar face. Adapting the names of Rue and Aria Rivers, the two are ready to join the chaos that is Lemerra Academy of Magicks. SLASH Harry/OMC, Ginny/OMC
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **Harry and the Lemerra Academy of Magicks

**Chapter – **Prologue

**Author – **patrysia181

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **After the events in the Ministry of Magic, Harry decides to leave is his best option. Heading to a new school that caters to everyone from the humans to the demons, Harry plans on learning as much as possible. Taking Ginny with him hadn't been in his plans but he's grateful for a familiar face. Adapting the names of Rue and Aria Rivers, the two are ready to join the chaos that is Lemerra Academy of Magicks. SLASH Harry/OMC, Ginny/OMC,

**Disclaimer – **I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter character. The lovely character of Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway. The only thing I do own is the OC's you see and the school Lemerra Academy of Magicks.

**Harry Potter Characters - **Harry Potter (Rue Rivers), Ginny Weasley (Aria Rivers) Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, Geroge Weasley,

**Adult Original Characters - **Marianne Rodriguez (Female, Human, Headmistress), Luthias Elkian (Male, High Elf, Deputy, Politics), Vesstan Pathira (Male, Wood Elf, Potions), Selphie Pathira (Female, Wood Elf, Healing), Dimitri Tullas (Male, Human, Dark Arts), Leander Marsyas (Male, High Vampire, Necromancy), Kellam (Male, Centaur, Stealth and Survival), Killian (Male, Dracken Demon, Parselmagic), Corbin Rullus (Male, Vampire, Charms), Nelo (Male, Werewolf, Magical Defence and Offence), Ciro (Male, Werewolf, Weapons Handling), Lucas (Male, Incubus, Blood Magic), Silvia (Female, Light Elf, Ancient Runes), Trista (Female, Wood Elf, Wards), Ione (Female, Human, Transfiguration), Lyra (Female, Human, Light Arts), Kirsta Indus (Female, Veela, Arithmancy), Ophelia Lurco (Female, Kitsune Demon, Neutral Arts), Tiana (Female, Selkie, Wizarding Traditions), Aurora (Female, Human, Animagus)

**Student Original Characters - **Azriel Cervius (Male, Vampire, 16), Vespera Acacius (Female, Vampire, Top of Vamp Hierarchy, 18), Killian Hirrus (Male, Werewolf, 16), Octavian Osterius (Male, Shadow Demon, 17), Lycoris Amandus (Female, Water Nymph, 19), Faine (Female, Half-Veela, 19), Lenora (Female, Dracken Demon, 17), Ciaran (Male, High Elf, 17),

**Couples – **Harry/OMC, Ginny/OMC, Vesstan/Selphie (OC),

**Warnings - **Slash, FemSlash, Blood, Sex, Forced Sex, Necromancy, violence, zombies, death, blood, gore, paedophiles, vampire politics, groping, student-teacher relationships, non-con, rape, mention of rape, blood play, drug use, addiction, mind control, biting, (More will be added as the story is developed)

**Author Note - **This story has been inspired by the countless of other stories on this website that deal with Harry going to a different school as a result of Sirius' death._. _It will, more than likely, contain stuff that you might find familiar from other stories. **I am not plagiarising them!** If you report my story for such a thing then I think you'll need to report them all. If some parts of this story look like another author then I am sorry.

* * *

The Room of Requirements was a curious piece of magical genius that showcased just how powerful Rowena Ravenclaw had been in her prime. The room could become anything you wanted as long as you had a clear picture in your mind. If you wanted to see the Himalayas, the Room would show you the Himalayas. If you wanted a swimming pool, the room would give you a swimming pool. If you just wanted a quiet space to relax it would certainly give it to you. If you wanted to use the floo, the room would comply.

And if one wanted to use the room to learn as much as one wanted without much time passing on the outside?

Well, it certainly would give you that.

The first time that Harry had been shown the Room of Requirements by Dobby, bless his little heart, the fifth year Gryffindor had spent three whole days exploring the ins and outs of the room, figuring what it could and couldn't do. His conclusion? Wizards and witches certainly didn't know when to limit themselves and the room changed as much as Harry had wanted it to.

Using it as the meeting room of the Defense Association, Harry had the room change into somewhat of a duelling ring where he could teach his fellow students everything he knew when it came to DADA. Afterwards though is when Harry actually went all out. With Voldemort out for his head and having at least fifty years more of knowledge then Harry did, the teen had decided to use the room to its full capabilities and learn as much as possible in a short time, unknowing that the room had heard Harry's wish of having time to learn and significantly speeding up time in the room.

So while Harry thought he had only spent a few hours in the room, in truth he had only been in there for an hour at most as he had learnt when he left it only to find out it was still early enough. After that, Harry spent as much time in the room as possible, learning as much as possible. He started from scratch and went from there. He learnt anything and everything he could - to him it didn't matter if what he was learning was forbidden and would land him in Azkaban. He didn't have the luxury of only using the lightest of spells when it came to Voldemort, as he had learnt on his own skin during the fiasco that was the Graveyard incident.

The books that the Room provided him with ranged from the Lightest of Spells to the Darkest of Arts. Spells that had been lost to time or outlawed purely because only specific people could use them. Books that were banned for the fact that a creature wrote them, giving it more detail then a human would. Portraits of witches and wizards long gone taught him their crafts, throwing as much at Harry as the teenager was willing to learn.

And if slowly, over the course of the year, Harry's work ethic went up professors just wrote it off as him finally coming into his own. Hermione would always beam whenever Harry received an O on an essay. Ron would grumble but smile proudly at his best friend, smack his back and ask if he wanted to play chess. Ginny and Luna would sit with him in the library, patiently tutoring him in Ancient Runes that the two younger witches attended. Neville would sit him down in their dorm and the Longbottom Heir would spend hours tutoring Harry on his duties as the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House, including giving him the basics about Occulumency.

And by the time that Albus had Snape instructing Harry on the protections of his mind, the green-eyed teenager's mind was already slowly building up protections, keeping the Potions Professor out for a few minutes at a time. This gave the Potions Master the chance to give Harry more thorough instructions on Mind Magics yet it still hadn't been enough to keep Harry's mind from being invaded by Voldemort and being given false visions of the man torturing his precious godfather.

In hindsight, Harry had been stupid in heading to the Ministry of Magic with only five others, students themselves at that. The fact that it had been a trap hadn't registered in Harry's mind until he had been holding that precious swirling prophecy ball, the faint whispers of a prophecy only heard by him. The battle with the Death Eaters had been eye-opening to Harry who wasn't afraid to use Dark curses to survive.

When Sirius arrived the teenager had sagged with relief at seeing his godfather alive only to have his heart shattered moments afterwards when the man went flying through the Veil, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes locked with Harry. Those grey orbs had conveyed the apology the man couldn't voice, they conveyed the relief the man felt at finally feeling the sweet freedom of death. And even as Harry brokenly cried for his godfather his heart knew that the man was in a better place.

He chases after Bellatrix, wand flying left and right as he curses the witch with all the Dark spells he knows, spells that would no doubt earn him a disappointed look from the Headmaster and scorn from the wizarding public. He doesn't care and just continues his assault on the witch who is already on the floor, covered in blood and cowering away from the enraged fifteen-year-old.

He can hear the cooing voice of Martha Salkey, a young Slytherin witch that died at the hands of her brother when the man had found her in bed with a vampire, whispering spells that he had not yet had a chance to try due to the Hogwarts wards. The Ministry doesn't have such wards though and Harry was more than furious enough to try them on Bellatrix.

Then his world burst into agonizing pain when Voldemort ripped through his protections, cackling madly like an insane psychopath as he riffled through Harry's mind only to stop short when the imposing island of Azkaban and the chilling presence of Dementors made themselves known. Harry may not be a fan of those foul things but inside his own mind, where _he _was the master, he wasn't afraid to use them to stop anyone from gaining access.

When Voldemort faltered, feeling that terrifying chill of a Dementor, that's when Harry just shoved all of his positive emotions at the man - love, friendship, heartbreak. Anything that was the opposite of the man was thrown at Voldemort and the Dark Lord bellowed in rage as he was forcefully thrown out from Harry's mind, leaving the teenager to stagger and lean against a pillar, half-lidded eyes watching as Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort battled in the middle of the Ministry Artium, each using their favourite magicks to stop the other until the Minister and his cronies arrived.

By the time Harry and his friends arrived back at Hogwarts they were all bone-deep exhausted, each one bearing scars of the fights but standing straighter, surer in and of themselves. When Dumbledore finally reveals the contents of the prophecy, not knowing that Harry already heard it, the wizard feels sweet relief when he lets his magic out and thrashes the room, tearing into the man without a pause, watching as deep-seated anger settles in Dumbledore's eyes only for it to quickly disappear when the man tries platitudes of all sorts, even going as far as to point out that it was Harry's fault that everything happened at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry doesn't let Dumbledore stop him, doesn't let the man's words get to him, and with a final lash of his magics, all the instruments on the man's desk, all of them connected to Harry in some way, shatter. Sending debris flying whichever way and sending the previous headmasters, at least some of them, into a frenzy when the debris gets stuck in their portraits. Fawkes doesn't even bother calming down the Gryffindor, it's all too intelligent eyes watching the human who gives Albus a sneer worthy of Severus Snape before Harry storms from the office, slamming the door behind him.

Harry doesn't head to the Gryffindor common room and instead veers towards the Room of Requirements, Hogwarts making sure he arrives there without incident. Once inside he screams and cries and screams some more. Magic lashing whichever way, smashing things and burning items as Harry lets all his anger out. Dumbledore had known what Voldemort wanted! He had known that the man would try some kind of trap! He had known and still pretended that it was Harry's fault that everything happened!

With his magical reserves depleted, Harry collapses onto the couch that just appeared behind him and slumps, suddenly weary and feeling done with everything, wishing for once that he could just get away and disappear somewhere. It's the soft trill of Fawkes that alerts him to the fact that the Pheonix is in the room with him and the wizard looks at the bird that is perched on the arm-rest, intelligent eyes watching before he bursts into flames and disappears leaving behind a single, thin book titled **_Lemerra Academy of Magicks._**

Curious, Harry gingerly picks up and starts leafing through it before going back to the first page and reading it thoroughly. By the time he's finished, there's a small smile on his lips and his eyes are lit with glee. He wished for a way out and he got it. He might not have thought of actually leaving Hogwarts but the school the book explained about sounded more interesting to the wizard and the list of courses that it offered!

He could learn so much from attending it and the fact that it was located in the _Other Realm _meant that time flew differently than in the Human Realm. He knew from reading the think booklet that Lemerra carted to mostly Magical and Other Beings. He learnt that the Professors expected you to push your own weight, that they weren't there to hold your hand. He learnt that the school had a high death rate when it came to humans. And truthfully? He didn't care that it was a constant fight for dominance. He didn't care that he would be learning the darkest of magicks known. He didn't care that he was, more than likely, setting himself up for death by wanting to attend Lemerra.

Yet despite all that, Harry's eyes kept flicking back to the thin booklet, a soft voice whispering in his ear that if Hogwarts wasn't going to prepare him for his eventual fight with Voldemort then Lemerra certainly would. He knew if Sirius had been there, right next to him, the man would be the first to send him off with a proud smile, making Harry swear to do the best he could to survive. And from the stories about his parents he didn't doubt that both of them would be right there next to Sirius, Lily no doubt beaming in pride and James preening like a proud father.

He wanted to attend, he wanted to apply yet there was one thing that was stopping him from taking a quill and sending a letter to the Headmistress of Lemerra. And that was the fact that he wasn't sure if Remus, his friends and the Weasley family would send him off with smiles.

* * *

**Author Note; **Well here is the first chapter, somewhat of a prologue to my new story. I've always wanted to write a Harry attends a different school fanfiction but I never really found the inspiration for it. Until now. Like most people I've used the most cliche catalyst of Harry attending a new school and that is Sirius' death in the MOM. I welcome all reviews, even if they are terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – **Harry and the Lemerra Academy of Magicks

**Chapter – **Decisions and Letters

**Author – **patrysia181

**Beta – **None

**Summary – **After the events in the Ministry of Magic, Harry decides to leave is his best option. Heading to a new school that caters to everyone from the humans to the demons, Harry plans on learning as much as possible. Taking Ginny with him hadn't been in his plans but he's grateful for a familiar face. Adapting the names of Rue and Aria Rivers, the two are ready to join the chaos that is Lemerra Academy of Magicks. SLASH Harry/OMC, Ginny/OMC,

**Disclaimer – **I, patrysia181, in no way own the Harry Potter character. The lovely character of Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway. The only thing I do own is the OC's you see and the school Lemerra Academy of Magicks.

**Harry Potter Characters - **Harry Potter (Rue Rivers), Ginny Weasley (Aria Rivers) Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, Geroge Weasley,

**Adult Original Characters - **Marianne Rodriguez (Female, Human, Headmistress), Luthias Elkian (Male, High Elf, Deputy, Politics), Vesstan Pathira (Male, Wood Elf, Potions), Selphie Pathira (Female, Wood Elf, Healing), Dimitri Tullas (Male, Human, Dark Arts), Leander Marsyas (Male, High Vampire, Necromancy), Kellam (Male, Centaur, Stealth and Survival), Killian (Male, Dracken Demon, Parselmagic), Corbin Rullus (Male, Vampire, Charms), Nelo (Male, Werewolf, Magical Defence and Offence), Ciro (Male, Werewolf, Weapons Handling), Lucas (Male, Incubus, Blood Magic), Silvia (Female, Light Elf, Ancient Runes), Trista (Female, Wood Elf, Wards), Ione (Female, Human, Transfiguration), Lyra (Female, Human, Light Arts), Kirsta Indus (Female, Veela, Arithmancy), Ophelia Lurco (Female, Kitsune Demon, Neutral Arts), Tiana (Female, Selkie, Wizarding Traditions), Aurora (Female, Human, Animagus)

**Student Original Characters - **Azriel Cervius (Male, Vampire, 16), Vespera Acacius (Female, Vampire, Top of Vamp Hierarchy, 18), Killian Hirrus (Male, Werewolf, 16), Octavian Osterius (Male, Shadow Demon, 17), Lycoris Amandus (Female, Water Nymph, 19), Faine (Female, Half-Veela, 19), Lenora (Female, Dracken Demon, 17), Ciaran (Male, High Elf, 17),

**Couples – **Harry/OMC, Ginny/OMC, Vesstan/Selphie (OC),

**Warnings - **Slash, FemSlash, Blood, Sex, Forced Sex, Necromancy, violence, zombies, death, blood, gore, paedophiles, vampire politics, groping, student-teacher relationships, non-con, rape, mention of rape, blood play, drug use, addiction, mind control, biting, (More will be added as the story is developed)

**Author Note - **This story has been inspired by the countless of other stories on this website that deal with Harry going to a different school as a result of Sirius' death and Dumbledore's _betrayal. _It will, more than likely, contain stuff that you might find familiar from other stories. **I am not plagiarising them!** If you report my story for such a thing then I think you'll need to report them all. If some parts of this story look like another author then I am sorry.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry penned letters and informed his friends to meet him in a private room at the Three Broomsticks that he had booked by owling Madam Rosmerta ahead of time. As expected, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all quite confused by this but they easily followed Harry the following Saturday morning as all six of them traversed to Hogsmeade, each of them silent as Harry led them to the pub.

Gifting Madam Rosmerta with a smile, Harry pushed through the throng of people and towards the back where the witch in question had private rooms for use. Moving down the corridor towards the last door, Harry opened the door and ushered his friends in, smiling when he saw the Weasley's and Remus already inside the room.

Upon spotting his honorary godfather, Harry quickly rushed over to the werewolf and tackled the older man into a hug, burying his face in the man's neck when strong arms wrapped around him.

"Hey Remi," He mumbled, refusing to move for the moment as he soaked in the natural scent of the man, tears prickling in his eyes. With the loss of Sirius, Remus was the last link to his parents, and Sirius, that he had. He prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't lose the werewolf as well.

"Morning cub," Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to the teenagers head. "How are you holding up?" The reply he received from Harry was just a shrug of the teenager's shoulders which led to Remus tightening his arms around the other, his wolf whining in the recess of his mind. Losing their packmate had been harsh on them but they still had Harry and they were going to stay strong for him.

"He blew up at the Headmaster when we came back." Ginny quipped from where she was sat in between her parents, her head resting on Molly's shoulder. "Don't know what was said but it had all the portraits talking and McGonagall glaring at the Headmaster, apparently she blames him for Harry's outburst."

The teen in question stuck his tongue out at Ginny as he finally stepped away from Remus and plopped to sit in between Ron and Hermione, pulling his legs up onto the couch so he could rest them across Ron's thighs, not even blinking when his friends' hand fell onto his knee and just rested there. Same with Hermione when her fingers started carding through his hair.

"You said you had something important to talk about Har?" Fred asked, keenly watching his adopted brother as the wizard riffled through his pockets and pulled out a thin book that he placed on the table, sliding it so that it was right in the middle and so that everyone could see the title.

"Cub," Remus frowned, not even moving to pick the booklet up as his amber eyes locked with those familiar emerald orbs. "Where did you get this?"

"Fawkes. After the Headmaster and I had our... talk... I went to the RoR because I was still too strung up and needed to let my magic out." Harry explained. "He flamed over after I depleted all my reserves I believe and left that little booklet for me. I want your opinion."

"Opinion on what?" Molly frowned at Harry, fingers gripping tightly onto the hem of her dress as she got a niggling feeling of what Harry was asking. A quick look around the room told her that they all were aware.

"I want to apply." The Gryffindor said plainly, making all of them bar Luna and Ginny frown. "I know that it's dangerous." Harry stalled Remus before the man could even open his mouth. "I sent a letter to Fleur, asking her about it. She got her dad, who attended Lemerra, to send me a reply back with all the information that he could provide. The book's quite clear on how dangerous Lemerra is but Antoni elaborated further for me." He sighed, slumping his shoulders. "It's a dangerous school with more than 85% of its students being Magical and Other beings. From what Antoni told me it's a constant fight for the top spot and at least one student is dying every fortnight because they were either stupid or didn't listen to their Professor's warnings. Truthfully? I think I have a better chance of surviving at Lemerra then I do here... and it would train me better for my eventual fight against Tommy-boy."

Remus, Molly and Arthur had been more than ready to protest Harry applying for the school, all three knowing of just how dangerous it was but they couldn't deny Harry's words. Learning at Lemerra would give him a fighting chance of surviving the Dark Lord. And with Lemerra being in the Other Realm, the three adults knew that Voldemort would be very hard-pressed in finding Harry should he find out that Harry was missing. Not to mention, Harry's connection to the mad-man would be severed as the wards and shields around the Other Realm were quite strong. Not even Dumbledore would be able to get to him there.

Harry's friends, on the other hand, shared an exasperated look - no matter what they would try and say, they all knew that Harry had already made up his mind. The only reason why he was even informing them about it was probably that he wanted them to send him off with a smile. Reaching over, Ron flicked Harry's forehead, making the black-haired wizard blink wide-eyed as he rubbed the spot.

"As long as it keeps you safe then I don't care."

"Neither do we!" The Weasley twins grinned with Neville and Luna nodding alongside them.

"Mom went to Lemerra, she enjoyed it," Luna added with a dreamy look on her face and a soft smile. "She always told me it was a place filled with all sorts of wonderful creatures that I'd love to see. My magical power's not high enough though to attend Lemerra, I would get eaten within moments." Her blue eyes were twinkling as if she knew something that they didn't know.

"I know you, Harry." Hermione smiled at him when emerald eyes turned to her. "Even if we protested you going you'd still go. As long as you promise to survive then I'll be happy." The grin she received at that made Hermione lean over to press a kiss to Harry's forehead even as Harry sought out the youngest of the Weasley brood.

The moment Ginny's intelligent blue eyes locked with the emerald orbs of Harry a silent conversation passed between the two, everyone just staring bemusedly at the two teenagers as the silence between them stretched on. Eventually, Ginny's lips tugged into a soft smile.

"Take me with you big brother." Were the words that tumbled out of her lips, sending her parents into stuttering protests that she just wasn't old enough to attend and making Harry tilt his head. The raven-haired teen was quite prepared to tell Ginny why she shouldn't come with him but the look in her eyes, the steel strength he could see in them told him that it would be futile. She was going to come with him whether he was going to agree or not.

"You'll have to pull your own weight Gin." The fifth-year warned eyes narrowed. "We'll need to give you a crash course in everything I learnt these past few months so that you'd have a chance of survival at Lemerra. I won't be able to protect you all the time."

"I know." Ginny was firm, lips pursed.

"Ginny, no!" Molly protested, squeezing her only daughter's hand and shaking her head. "I won't let you go."

"Mom..." Ginny frowned at the woman though before she could say anything more a rough chuckle was heard from the settee where Ron was sat.

"There's no point trying to stop her mom." The ginger-haired male said a wry look on his face as he looked at his younger sister. "She'll go to Lemerra whether you give permission or not. Ginny is determined to be there for Harry if nothing else. We'd all love to go with him, help him on this suicidal mission of his but I don't have the reserves to even survive one year in Lemerra."

"I would probably get killed with a week for my incessant questions." Hermione flushed in embarrassment, a wry smile on her face.

"As I mentioned, I don't have the reserves either." Luna shrugged one shoulder.

"Too many Dark creatures for me to feel comfortable," Neville added. "Not that I have anything against them. I'd just be too weary of everyone."

"We'd probably~ Offend a vampire~ and end up as their midnight snack." Fred and George sniggered, making their mother send them a dark look.

"Gin's always been not far behind Harry in terms of magic and with our DA meetings she's become quite the prodigy when it comes to DADA. I mean how many fourteen-year-olds can say that they have successfully cast the Patronus charm on their third try?" Ron continued. "Ginny can also keep up with Harry's spell casting whenever there used to be a duel session. The two of them would duel for hours before Harry would either call for an end or disarm Ginny."

"I'm not letting Harry go on his own mom," Ginny stated quite firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I know how dangerous Lemerra is, I've heard the stories from Charlie and Bill who work with people that went there. I'm going."

"...fine." Molly sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. She didn't know when her daughter grew up but as Ginny said, she wasn't a little girl anymore, not one that needed protection and safety anyway. "Fine, you can go Ginny." Even if she had denied her daughter, Molly could tell from the stubborn set of Ginny's shoulders that she would've just sneaked off to attend Lemerra. The red-haired witch was more than ready to spread her own wings and leave the nest, so to say. "When did my little girl grow up?" Molly's voice was wistful as she looked at her youngest child who flushed quite darkly, a protest of 'I'm not a little girl!' leaving Ginny's lips, making everyone laugh.

Harry relaxed as the joyful atmosphere overtook the room, making the teenager curl into Hermione's side and close his eyes. He still had his friends and family around him and with Ginny joining him at Lemerra he knew he'd be fine. The two of them would get through it.

* * *

Over the next hour, the group of eleven made plans for when the two teenagers would attend Lemerra. Eventually, it had been decided that they would pose as siblings, Rue and Aria Rivers - Lemerra didn't require you to apply with your original name just that you had a name to apply with. It was dead simple and quite ingenious really and truthfully, it's not like they were lying. They were siblings in every facet of the word.

When it came to picking their courses though, it was no surprise to anyone that Ginny's courses leant towards the support type while Harry's was all hands-on offensive.

By the end of it though, the two had a letter penned to the Headmistress of Lemerra that Harry would have the Goblins send off along with a course list that the two had decided on. It would be different, attending Lemerra that is, but both Ginny and Harry were eager to succeed at the school that led to more wizards and witches dying then the Triwizard tournament did. It would be an experience but one that both of them were looking forward too.

The didn't know if they would survive it, they didn't know if they were even powerful enough to attend Lemerra but both of them were more then willing to try. They had nothing to lose and they would make sure to enjoy themselves, even if it would end up with them buried six feet under or as a midnight snack for some creature of the night.

* * *

The next day, Harry had Dobby take the letter to the Goblins as he didn't trust the Headmaster to not have charmed the Owlery to stop any of his letters from going through. The house-elf was a safer option and though Hedwig had not been impressed the owl had clearly understood as his feathered friend had just sat on his shoulder and stayed with him for the rest of the day.

As promised, Harry put Ginny through the wringer in trying to get her up to speed so that she wouldn't be falling behind. Yes, she was a year younger than him but she was a determined witch that would stop at nothing to do what she wanted. Harry was undeniably proud when the red-haired woman had finally beaten Hermione in a duel, the bookworm witch having landed on her behind with a stumped look on her face while Ginny grinned smugly from her spot.

By the time the acceptance letter had arrived, along with a **_Welcome to Lemerra Academy of Magicks _**booklet and information on their classes, Ginny and Harry were both at the top of their classes and more than eager for the summer to start. The letter from Lemerra had informed them that they would be picked up from Gringotts by a professor from the Academy on the 1st of August. That would give them just enough time to get together whatever they needed and to spend some time with their family before they would be whisked off into the Other Realm where they would begin their lives as Rue and Aria Rivers.

Summer, Harry decided, couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**A/N; **Second chapter, once again, is more of a narrative and has quite a few time skips as they are just mainly fillers till the next chapter, where the story will fully begin.


End file.
